


'til The End

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Bank Robbery, Blood and Violence, Fear of Death, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: It was supposed to be a boring Monday morning for Rhett and Link. But when the bank they are in is attacked by three masked men, their day becomes a struggle to stay alive.





	'til The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borderline_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderline_Babe/gifts).

> This was a Tumblr follower giveaway fic won by Borderline_Babe. 
> 
> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS! The violence is not graphic in my opinion but I wanted to tag this as such rather than upset someone whose tolerance is different than mine. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any and all medical and/or (police) procedural discrepancies. I hope you can still enjoy the story!
> 
> This is not my usual type of fic so if you enjoyed this comments would be greatly appreciated. <3

It was a sweltering day, even by L.A. standards. The sidewalks were almost empty; only a few people had braved the blazing sun, and even they were moving quickly through the stifling heat, hurrying in search of cooler spaces. Link barely kept up with Rhett’s long strides and cursed the necessity for business attire. He needed to be in flip flops and shorts, not in long, pressed pants and dress shoes. A fat bead of sweat rolled down the neckline of his button-down, making him shiver. He fanned the front of his shirt and groaned. Rhett huffed in agreement and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He’d opted to wear a black short-sleeved button-down and looked to be roasting alive. 

They were both relieved to step into the air-conditioned chill of the bank’s lobby. The large room was almost empty. Only a few people were waiting their turn, some sitting and some milling about the room, and only two bank tellers behind the counter. Link headed straight for the water dispenser set up in the middle of the room. Rhett followed at his heels. They both drank like they’d been wandering in the desert for days when, in reality, they’d only walked a few blocks. Rhett crumpled the paper cup in his fist after he was done and threw it in the trash. He took a deep breath and gave Link a small smile that Link promptly returned. 

“I hate that we have to do this today,” Link said as they sat down on a plush couch to wait for their appointment. The annoyance slipped into his voice, and he glanced at the wall clock. They were ten minutes early. At least something had gone right today.

“I know. But it’s just a formality,” Rhett said and patted Link’s thigh reassuringly. Link stared at Rhett’s long fingers touching him, felt the heat of his palm even through the thick material of his pants. Rhett’s hand stayed there a while, resting against Link’s leg, maybe to bring comfort, but all it did was make Link’s breath quicken and his insides ache. 

Rhett kept touching him like this, unashamedly and intimately, like they were more than the life long friends that they were. It was a double-edged sword. Link would give his life for the touching not to stop, but every time Rhett did it, Link’s heart broke a little. He wanted more than the occasional absentminded contact. He wanted to be pushed against a wall and be taken apart by Rhett’s skilled fingers. He wanted to quiver under Rhett’s touch and be owned by him in the most intimate sense of the word. But alas, that was not an option. _ Brothers._ That’s what they were.

“You have the…?” Link’s question about their financial statements was drowned out by a sudden sound. It was like a balloon was popped. The sound echoed from the high ceiling and filled the space. Links ears started to ring. There was a shrill scream and then a loud booming voice. 

“Everybody on the ground!”

Confused by the sudden chaos around them, Link’s eyes shifted towards the door. Three men in combat gear stood there, their faces covered by ski masks. _Ski masks?! In this heat?!_ Link’s mind tried to comprehend what was happening. It took him a moment to realize that the things they were holding high above their heads were guns. His stomach dropped. Rhett’s hand wrapped almost painfully around Link's arm. 

“What the cra…” Link managed to get out before Rhett was pulling him on the floor. They hit the marble tile hard, and Link huffed out a surprised breath. Rhett was lying next to him, palms pressed on the floor, eyes wide with terror. Link felt dazed. This didn’t happen in real life. Who the hell physically robbed banks anymore? Wasn’t everything happening online nowadays? Maybe they’d accidentally stepped into a film set.

Link turned his head, trying to see what was happening. The seating area blocked his view of the counters. Someone was talking with the robbers, probably a teller. The voices were angry, and Link slowly lifted his head from the floor to get a better view. Rhett’s palm pressed on his head and pushed it back down.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he was hissing under his breath. “Stay low.”

Link turned to look at him. He looked terrified and angry all at the same time. 

“They’re not gonna shoot anyone,” Link whispered, still trying to listen what was happening at the counter.

“You don’t know that,” Rhett whispered back so quietly Link could barely hear him. He scooted a bit closer.

“They just want money or something. They’re gonna be in so much more trouble if they kill someone,” Link said, feeling strangely sure of himself. 

“Shhh! Seriously, lower your voice. You don’t know what kind of crazy they are. They don’t seem like criminal masterminds to me,” Rhett whispered back and rolled his eyes at Link. Link huffed and turned his head again, trying to see what was going on. 

There was a gap under the seating area, and he could see three pairs of combat boots moving towards the door. They were almost out. Link breathed a sigh of relief. They were just gonna leave, and this was going to be some excellent material for an episode of Ear Biscuits. He turned to look at Rhett.

“See?” he said smugly right before they heard the sirens approaching. Rhett’s hand shot for Link’s arm again, and he squeezed hard. Someone cursed loudly, and then one pair of boots strode back to the counter. There was a scream and another loud pop. Link’s whole body jerked. Someone yelped loudly, and at least two people were sobbing now. The screaming didn’t stop; it was a constant sharp, bloodcurdling sound of terror. Link’s heart was trying to escape his chest. It banged painfully against his rib cage, and he swallowed down a horrified sob. Did they just…?

“Shut the fuck up, or you’ll follow him!” a gravelly growl sounded from the counter. Silence fell into the room. There was only a small whimpering coming from behind the counter.

Link turned slowly to look at Rhett. His eyes shimmered with a film of tears, and Link was sure his expression was a perfect mirror of his. Rhett’s hand moved slowly and finally found Link's hand. Their fingers intertwined effortlessly. Rhett squeezed lightly, and Link answered with his own gentle squeeze. They didn’t dare to speak.

A heavy step of boots came closer. Link saw Rhett’s gaze rise to look at the man standing behind Link. Link felt a nudge of a boot against his side and couldn’t stop the high-pitched yelp that fell from his lips. A blush crept on his face.

“Get up, love birds,” a gruff voice ordered. Link scrambled up, refusing to let go of Rhett’s hand even though the embarrassment was burning holes in his chest. But Rhett was not letting go either. He was standing too and tucked Link protectively onto his side. Everyone else was getting up as well, and they were being herded towards the back of the lobby.

“Congratulations, you’ve been upgraded from floor decorations to hostages,” the man sneered at them and then proceeded to laugh at his own joke as he motioned them to move towards a plain door with the other people. 

Link managed to take two steps before all hell broke loose. One of the hostages suddenly turned and pulled out a black piece of plastic. Link’s brain couldn’t process what was happening until he saw the muzzle flame. It was followed by a loud thump as one of the robbers slammed down on the floor. The other two ran for the gun-wielding hostage who’d crouched down behind the counter. More shots rang in the air. Two of the hostages took the opportunity and rushed towards the door. 

Link glanced at Rhett, hoping to see in his eyes an answer for the question in his mind. _ Should we try and make a go for it too?_ Rhett just stood in place, eyes as wide as saucers, and stared at Link. Link made a decision for them. He tugged at Rhett’s hand and headed for the door.

“Link! No!” Rhett was yelling, but Link could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. Everything happened as if in slow motion. The third robber had gotten up; he must have been wearing a bulletproof vest. He turned towards the door. His hand rose up. The people ahead of them had gotten a head start. The door swung closed behind them before the robber had time to pull the trigger.

The barrel of the gun turned towards Link. His heart almost stopped. A chill he would have welcomed only moments before seeped into his bones. 

_ Fuck. I made the wrong choice._

His mind was screaming at him to stop and dive for the floor, but his muscles wouldn’t obey. _ This is not real. This has to be a dream._ He was about to get shot. The small annoyances of this morning suddenly felt hilariously trivial.

Something crashed against Link’s back knocking his glasses off his head. The world tilted, and he was hurtling towards the floor. There were four loud pops, one after another, with an eternity between them. Link hit the floor, and all the air in his lungs burst out of him as Rhett’s full body weight landed on top of him. Link’s head whipped against the floor, and he could feel his brow splitting open. 

“No one FUCKING MOVE or else!” the third robber screamed. Link had no idea what had happened to the gun-carrying hostage. He feared the worst. 

Something warm was dripping over Link’s eye and his vision blurred. Rhett groaned on top of him, and Link nudged him to move. 

He didn’t. 

A fear so deep and urgent gripped Link he forgot about the world around them. _Rhett is hurt._ Link wiped the blood from his eyes and tried not to look at the bright red stain on his white shirt sleeve. He gently pushed Rhett off of himself and crawled for the glasses that laid on the floor a few feet from him. Just as he was about to reach for them, a heavy boot stepped on them with a sickening crunch. Link’s head whipped up, and he was faced with a barrel of a gun.

It was a strange feeling; almost peaceful in an intensely vulnerable way. His life might end here, on a seemingly ordinary Monday morning, snuffed out just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. _ And also because you’re an idiot_, his brain was quick to remind him, and he had to acquiesce.

The blood still flowing from his split brow was mucking up his vision again. He stared at the barrel one-eyed waiting for the shot. Would he feel it? Or would everything just – end. He wanted to turn and look at Rhett. See him once more, maybe even catch his eyes and somehow tell him with his gaze how much he loved him. But he had no control over the terror that had morphed his muscles into bedrock. He was unmoving. He waited.

The muzzle shifted sideways, and Link jerked. No shot rang out, nothing happened. The guy just motioned with his gun and gruffed, “Get him up and into the backroom. Now!” There was no time to revel in the relief. It washed over Link and drained away as he scrambled on his knees and crawled to Rhett. He was still down on the ground, laying on his side curled up in a ball. He was breathing heavily, but at least he was breathing.

“Rhett?” Link murmured, touching Rhett’s shoulder lightly. Rhett twitched at the touch, and his eyes slowly traveled to Link’s face. 

“Link! You’re – Oh my God, you’re bleeding,” Rhett rasped and straightened out a bit, trying to lift himself up. But as he moved his face contorted with pain, he groaned and pressed his left arm back against his stomach, holding onto it with his right hand.

“Don’t worry about me. Just a scratch. You know face wounds, lots of blood,” Link said with a forced chuckle and tried to wipe the blood away again, but his sleeve was already soaked, and it just smeared the blood all over his face. Annoyed, he glanced at his shirt and immediately felt lightheaded. _ Shit. Get yourself together, man. This is not the time for that bullshit._

“Can you get up? We have to…”

Rhett’s eyes flitted somewhere far away and then back to Link like he’d just now realized he was there.

“I – I’m not sure. I think I might have…” Rhett muttered, and his chin fell to his chest as he looked at his cradled arm. He sounded almost awed when he continued. “I think I might have been shot.”

The blood in Link’s veins turned into ice. With shaking hands, he reached for Rhett’s arms and pried the other one away. The sight made him gag. The floor tilted, and Link had to slam his palms onto the tile to keep himself upright. He dry-heaved once and coughed to hide the sound. Rhett’s right hand returned to press on the wound. There wasn’t much blood--yet. Link closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together.

“What are you two dilly-dallying? Get a move on! I’m not telling you again,” a voice sounded from above them. Link turned to look at the masked man, trying to ignore the gun hanging above his head.

“He’s hurt. You have to let him go. He needs medical attention.”

The man laughed. He crouched down and grabbed Link’s chin roughly.

“Get him the fuck up and to the back room. Or he can die right here. Your choice, lover boy.”

Link winced and shook the man’s hand off of him. He fought the tears like never before. He didn’t want to cry in front of this monster. And he had to be strong for Rhett. He turned back to him.

“I’m sorry, bo. This is gonna hurt. We need to get up.”

Rhett still looked dazed as hell, but his wandering eyes found Link’s and he nodded once like he'd understood. Then his eyes closed; he was steeling himself for the hurt to come. Link got up and slipped his arms under Rhett’s armpits. 

“Okay, we’re getting up now. On the count of three. One – two – three!” And at the count, he hoisted Rhett up. The sound of pain that poured out of Rhett reverberated from the ceiling and burrowed deep within Link’s heart. He’d remember that sound in his deathbed; he was sure of it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he muttered, eyes glistening with tears, his stomach tightened into a painful knot. Rhett whimpered and trembled in Link's arms.

“Move.” An order came from behind Link, and he wrapped his arm around Rhett’s waist and basically dragged him to the tiny backroom. There were some printers on the back wall and a shelf of office supplies next to the door. The other hostages were already huddled by the printers. Link sat Rhett down at the front of the room, careful not to jostle him too much but he still whined pathetically as he crumbled against the wall. 

“Phones!” The man ordered, and everyone dug their pockets and bags and handed over their phones. Link had to maneuver a bit before he managed to extricate Rhett’s phone from his back pocket. He dropped both of their phones into the offered copying paper box. The door closed after the masked man, and with an ear-splitting screech something heavy was moved in front of it.

No one spoke for a while. Link sat down next to Rhett and took a few deep breaths. He could still feel blood slowly dripping from his cut. He used his other sleeve to clean up his eye, trying hard not to think about it. _ It’s just sweat. Yeah. I’m definitely not bleeding from a head wound._ He turned towards the other hostages.

“Does anyone have like a scarf or a tie they can give me? For his arm.”

A man in a suit immediately started to loosen his tie. Link smiled at him and got up to retrieve it. Another guy grabbed his arm and dug something out of his pocket. It was a lighter. Link frowned at it.

“You can use it to make some kind of a compress bandage,” the man said nodding towards Rhett.

“Thank you,” Link said, looking at the man in the eyes hoping to convey how much he appreciated the small gesture. He got a small, sad smile in return. 

Rhett refused to release his hold on his arm at first. Link had to coax him. He spoke in a hushed tone and as if he was talking to a child. Finally, Rhett loosened his grip enough for Link to wrap the tie around his arm and slip the lighter between the folds. When he tightened the makeshift bandage, Rhett groaned and his legs jerked against the floor.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know it hurts. You’re so brave. Just a bit more,” Link muttered and tightened again. Rhett cursed, and his eyes flashed to Link. He looked pissed. It made Link strangely happy. Angry was better than pained and sad. Angry was alive. Angry was fighting.

“Are you sure you’re doing this, right?” Rhett growled as he pressed his arms back tightly against his stomach. Link sighed.

“No. But you don’t have anyone better here to lick your wounds, do you?”

Rhett’s eyes widened a bit and his mouth fell open. Link blinked his eyes a few times. He hadn’t meant to say that. He’d meant to say bandage. He swallowed quickly and quirked an eyebrow to Rhett--turned it into a joke.

“You’re stuck with me, man. Deal with it.”

Rhett looked away. It almost looked like he was blushing, but Link was sure he was imagining things. He sat back next to him. Silence fell to the room again. They just waited.

“You look rough,” Rhett whispered after some time. Link couldn’t help the jittery laugh that burst out of him.

“Me? Look at you!”

Rhett tried to laugh with him, but it quickly turned into pained wincing.

“Oh, God! I’m sorry! Please, don’t laugh. Just hold still,” Link hurried to say, and his hand moved to rest on Rhett’s thigh to steady him and hopefully, to give him a bit of strength. It felt like hours ago when Rhett had done precisely the same to him. It felt like it had happened in another life. Rhett’s gaze fell to Link’s hand, and his tongue quickly slipped out to lick his dried lips. He looked pale. It scared Link a bit, but he tried not to think about it. It was just a small wound on an arm. There hadn’t been that much blood, so the bullet must not have hit an artery. Rhett would be fine. He was probably in shock.

A screech from outside startled them all. The barrier was removed, and the door was yanked open. One of the men stepped inside. He stepped over Rhett’s legs and walked up to the other hostages. He looked at them for a moment and then pointed at a small woman shivering in the corner.

“You. Come with me.”

She shook her head and whimpered. The man lifted his gun, and everyone jerked away from it. Link closed his eyes. _ Oh, God. Please don’t shoot her._ The woman burst into sobs.

“Now!” The man walked up to her and yanked her up from her arm.

“What’s going on? What are you doing to her?” Link couldn’t believe he was saying the words. He startled himself with his boldness and automatically shrank back against the wall. The man didn’t even turn to look at him.

“Not your problem.” And then they were gone, and the door was closed again.

“I hope they're letting her go. You know… some kind of a goodwill gesture,“ Rhett whispered. Link nodded and hoped Rhett was right. At least there were no gunshots.

“They should have chosen you though. You’re hurt,” Link muttered after a moment. Rhett let out a huff that was maybe meant to be a poor attempt at a laugh.

“You really think I’m gonna leave here without you? You can think again, mister.”

Link turned his whole body towards Rhett and stared him down with a scowl.

“Rhett, if an opportunity presents itself, you are getting out of here, with or without me.”

“Link, don’t…”

“No! Promise me.”

“Link, I was just…”

“Promise!”

“Fine, _ fine_. I promise,“ Rhett muttered and scrunched his nose. He usually did that only when he knew Link had won an argument. The familiar gesture tore at Link’s heart and a smile tugged at his lips. Rhett frowned at him. Even in the most absurd situation, they were still _ them_; Rhett and Link, best friends since first grade, business partners since their twenties, and friends ‘til the end. The song title came to his head almost as a sick joke, and instantly, he regretted thinking of it. It hit a bit too close to home right now.

“It’s a bit chilly,” Rhett said after another moment of silent waiting. Link moved closer to him and carefully wrapped his arm around him.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Rhett answered, voice hushed. Link didn’t dare to look at him. A few minutes later, Rhett’s head fell against Link’s shoulder, and Link closed his eyes. This would have been nice if the situation had been slightly different. 

Time stretched on. Link glanced at his wristwatch, certain that hours had gone by, but it had been barely half an hour. Rhett was still leaning against him breathing shallow and fast. Link turned his head to look at the makeshift bandage, and he noticed that the waist of Rhett’s pants was soaked in blood. Link frowned.

“Rhett?” he murmured and gently nudged his shoulder, trying to encourage Rhett to sit up. His head just lolled against Link. Link’s heart leaped, and his chest tightened painfully. He took hold of Rhett’s head and pushed it against the wall. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted a little. He almost looked like sleeping except for his eyebrows that were drawn together by the pain.

“Rhett?” Link said again louder. His voice was thin and panicked. Rhett muttered something under his breath. Link reached for his arm, trying to see if the bandage had loosened. His fingertips brushed Rhett’s shirt. It felt wet. Link frowned and pressed his palm on the shirt. It was drenched in blood. Link’s throat threatened to close in on itself. A terrifying thought hit him.

“No. No-no-no-no-no…No! Oh my God, Rhett!” Link yanked Rhett’s arms away from his stomach and tried to open his shirt buttons. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made his hands tremble, and the buttons were too slippery with the blood. Link cursed and finally just ripped the shirt open, bobbing bloody buttons all over the floor. Rhett’s head had lolled to the side, and he was muttering again. Link stared at Rhett’s stomach, ripped open, probably by the bullet that had gone through his arm.

“We have to go… the dog… Link, who’s taking care of the dog?” Rhett’s mutters had finally become audible. Link stared at him, eyes wide in shock, fighting the loss of consciousness that was creeping over him. His vision blurred at the edges, and his stomach turned. So much blood... _Too much blood!_

Rhett had been bleeding out for ages. He was pale and pallid, and it looked like he was attempting to open his eyes but couldn’t anymore. Link’s mind reeled as his body did. Rhett was going to die. Link was going to lose him. _No! It’s too soon. I can’t do this. I can’t lose him. Not yet._ Link saw the funeral. He saw the coffin and all their friends and families clothed in black. He could feel their sorrow as clearly as he could feel the shaking of his body right now. He saw the tears on Rhett’s mother’s face. He saw the tight set of his father’s jaw. He saw his nephew’s holding back tears, and he saw himself… Link saw himself crumbling next to the coffin, begging for Rhett to come back to him.

“Oh my God.” Someone’s hushed voice brought Link back to reality. He jumped to action. He could try. He could still try and save him. Link wiped his bloodied palm on his pants, turned to look at the others and randomly pointed at someone.

“You! Come here and apply pressure.”

The guy obeyed without hesitation, and together they laid Rhett on the floor. He groaned as they moved him, and Link tried to look away as a new rivulet of blood poured from the wound. The guy folded his blazer under Rhett’s head before pressing his hands on Rhett, making him scream and thrash. Link crouched down and pressed his palms on Rhett’s shoulder, steadying him. He leaned down and almost touched Rhett’s ear with his lips.

“I know it hurts. I’m sorry. You gotta be strong, okay? I’m gonna try and get you out of here.”

Rhett moaned in reply, but his body stilled. Link brushed the matted hair off of Rhett’s forehead and squeezed his shoulder once more. Then he got up, stepped to the door, and started banging on it with his fists. Some of the hostages whimpered at the sound, and one of them begged him to stop. Link didn’t care.

“Hey! Open up!”

It took some time, but then Link heard the scraping sound again, and the door flew open. He was looking straight into a barrel of a gun.

“You got a death wish?!” the masked man barked. Link twitched but stood his ground. He motioned towards Rhett.

“You gotta let him go. He got hit in the stomach. He needs medical attention right now.”

The man glanced at Rhett and looked back at Link. His eyes were deep blue like his, but they were frigid and lifeless. Their coldness chilled Link to his core. He suddenly knew for sure this was useless. This man had no interest in helping Rhett.

“Do I look like I care?” he said. His voice was flat--emotionless.

“It would probably work in your favor. Get some goodwill, you know, from the cops?” Link tried to reason with him. Even though he knew he was playing a losing game, he still had to try.

“I don’t think they care much about another dead dude. Sit the fuck down before I make you join your boy.” And with that, he started to push the door closed again. Desperate to do _ something_ , Link jumped forward and grabbed the handle.

“No! You have to let him go!”

The guy grunted as he twisted Link’s hand off the handle. His fingers were on Link’s hair, and he pulled hard. Link cried with pain as tufts of his hair ripped off. The man forced him on his knees and the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead.

“You little shit! You really are begging for a bullet,” the man snarled, tapping the barrel against Link’s skin. Link’s heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat, but he refused to look away. If he was going to die here, at least this man had to look at him in the eyes as he did it. Link swallowed hard.

“I just need him to survive. You can kill me if you want, but, please, get him out of here.”

The man laughed. He pressed the gun hard against Link’s head. Someone was sobbing in the back of the room. Link bit his lip and hoped for it to be quick. At least he’d tried. Maybe he and Rhett could meet somewhere beyond if there was such a thing.

“You know what?” the man suddenly said and patted Link on the head with the barrel making jerk back. “I think I’m just gonna let you watch as your loverboy bleeds to death. Enjoy your last moments together.”

The door closed behind him, and Link fell on the floor on his hands and knees, hanging his head down, fighting the urge to throw up.

“Hey. Hey dude, I think he wants you,” a small voice came from behind Link. Rhett was muttering again. With shaky limbs, Link crawled to his side. Rhett’s eyes were open but unfocused.

“He keeps talking about the dog,” the man pressing on Rhett’s stomach said. Link looked at him, confused.

“He doesn’t have a dog.”

The man shrugged. “I don’t know, he just keeps saying someone needs to take care of her.”

“Are you okay with the…?” he asked, motioning to the man’s hands. He nodded. Link laid down on the floor next to Rhett. He gently lifted Rhett's head so that he could maneuver his arm under it and wrapped his other arm over Rhett’s chest. He scooted as close to Rhett as he could and embraced him tightly. Rhett’s eyes wandered into Link’s face, and a small smile relaxed his pained eyebrows.

“Hey,” he whispered. Link had to use almost all of his strength to smile back at him. Rhett looked half dead, his eyes were glossy and looked almost sunken into his head. His lips had lost their color and were trembling a bit.

“Hey, bo. How are you doing?” Link asked quietly and placed his chin on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett’s face turned to him, and his smile grew wider.

“Better. Now that you’re here.”

Link’s stomach tightened, and he refused to let his pain show on his face. He kept smiling at Rhett. His hand rose from Rhett’s chest and carded through his hair. Long slow movements, gently scraping at his scalp as he brushed through the tangled mess of his curls. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed.

“Are we gonna go soon?” he asked, his voice so small it made Link's breath catch and his eyes burn. Link nodded against him.

“Yeah. Real soon. Just hold on a moment longer, okay?”

“Because the dog…” Rhett muttered. “She doesn’t like being alone for this long.”

“What dog, Rhett?” Link had to ask. Rhett’s eyes opened, and he frowned.

“Our dog, silly.”

“We don’t have a dog,” Link said quietly, wondering if he should just go with it. Rhett’s eyes wandered off of Link’s face, and he looked like he was thinking hard.

“Oh,” he finally said, sounding almost heartbroken. Link’s heart cracked a bit, and he hurried to say: “But we can get a dog! When we get out of here. Something small that can sit in your lap.”

A smile returned to Rhett’s face. He looked hopefully at Link.

“Yeah? And name her Barbara?”

“Barbara? That’s a pretty name.”

“Yeah… I want that. With you.”

“I want that with you too,” Link said with a broken voice. He was swallowing down the sobs that were fast forming in his chest. Rhett’s eyes fluttered closed again, and his head turned. Link pressed his forehead against Rhett’s temple and whispered, “We’re gonna get out of here soon, and they’re gonna patch you right up. Good as new. And you’re gonna come stay with me as you heal. You can boss me around all you want. That will be fun, won’t it? Making me get your tea and slippers. I’ll even rub your feet if you ask me to. You know how much I hate that.”

Rhett let out a huff of a laugh and turned to look at Link with a surprisingly alert gaze. They were so close, noses almost touching. Link’s stomach fluttered, and he cursed his body’s betrayal.

“I’d love that. But I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Rhett sighed. His head tilted a bit, and their noses brushed together making Link almost lose his mind.

“Of course it will. I promise,” he stammered trying to take control of his body’s reaction to Rhett’s unusual closeness.

“No, Link. I don’t think I’m getting out of here alive,” Rhett said with a sad little smile.

“Rhett, stop it! Don’t even say that,” Link snapped. Rhett’s gaze flitted to his lips.

“Kiss me.”

Link felt suddenly weightless. The room dimmed around them. Link had to have heard him wrong.

“What?”

“Kiss me, Link. Kiss me like I’m the love of your life. Please, do it for me.”

He was delirious. It had to be the blood loss. You'd never ask me this if…

“Link, please. I – I should’ve told you sooner. I know it’s too late now, but if you could still…” Rhett’s hushed words were interrupted by Link’s lips.

He kissed Rhett like his life depended on it. He kissed Rhett like it was the first time and the last, all wrapped up into this one embrace on the cold floor of a small bank backroom surrounded by complete strangers. Link’s fingers pressed on the back of Rhett’s head and pulled him tighter against Link’s trembling lips. Rhett’s mouth opened needy and wet, and Link’s tongue found his, brushing against it with the fervor of a man in need of salvation. Rhett moaned into his mouth and returned the kiss with as much desperation, if not more. When they parted Link’s hand moved to Rhett’s face and tenderly rubbed his bearded cheek as he finally confessed it all to Rhett.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. You know this. But not as a brother. As so much more than that. We constantly joke that we act like an old married couple. It’s not a joke to me. I want that. I want a future with you. I want to share everything with you. I know I’m greedy. I already have so much of you. But I want more. I want it all. And I want you to take all of me. Please, don’t go. Don’t leave me. Not like this. I don’t think I can manage without you.”

Link’s face was streaked with tears. There was no use fighting them anymore. He sobbed against Rhett, hugged him tightly, and desperately hoped for a tomorrow together. Rhett stared at him, eyes soft with fondness and a wide, lopsided smile on his face.

“I love you too,” he whispered when Link’s sobs finally won and his words became unintelligible. “I’m gonna be with you, always. Don’t be sad, baby. Be happy. We had each other.”

“No, I want it all. I want the future. We deserve it. We have so much to look forward to!” Link whimpered and sniffled against Rhett. Rhett’s unhurt hand rose and slowly caressed Link’s cheek.

“Tell me about it.”

And Link did. He told about their imaginary life together. How they’d get a house and the dog, maybe even two. How they’d go paddleboarding in the mornings and have barbeques with friends on the weekends. He told about the light and music system Rhett would set up in their house that would drive him crazy. He told how Rhett would lose his mind over Link’s neatness and almost compulsive desire for order. He told how they would learn to live with one another and how one day, Rhett would get on one knee and pop the question. He told how he would say no just so he could ask him as well. He told about their wedding, about cutting the cake and dancing until their legs would give out. He even whispered about their honeymoon, dirty words that were only meant for Rhett to hear, but that made their way into the ears of the man still hovering over them, making him blush and turn his head to give them privacy. Link told Rhett about all the years to come, adventures they’d get to experience together and the love that they would share until they were old and both of them were gray.

Rhett listened mostly in silence, humming in agreement at some points. They held onto each other, ignoring the world around them. This moment was just for them.

“Thank you. That was... _Thank you._ I think I gotta sleep for a bit. I’m so tired,” Rhett muttered. Link’s hands grabbed him tight. His heart leaped to his throat.

“No, Rhett. Please don’t. Hang on for a little while longer.”

“It’s okay, Link. I feel better. It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I think I’m gonna be fine. Just need to close my eyes for a moment …”

“No, Rhett!” Link begged voice as broken as his heart was. Rhett pressed a small kiss on Link’s forehead.

“Don’t worry, love. Just a little nap,” he murmured as his eyes drifted closed.

Link pushed himself up and shook him. Rhett didn’t stir. He was like a ragdoll in Link’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” the man next to them whispered. “I think he’s …” He let go of Rhett’s stomach. Link jumped to his place pressing his hand hard onto the wound.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare! He’s gonna be fine!” he snarled. The man was about to say something when a commotion outside the room stopped him. Everyone else's eyes whipped to the door. There were multiple gunshots and yells, and then the scraping sound again. Link was the only one who didn't turn to look. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything but Rhett. He didn’t care about the SWAT rushing the room, and he didn’t care about the pandemonium that followed. But he did care about being ripped from Rhett’s side. He lost his mind. He thrashed and screamed and begged all the way to the ambulance he was pushed into. It took two burly medics to subdue him, and then he felt a pinch.

Rhett was somewhere out there. Rhett needed him. Link tried to tell that to the medics, but his words came out in senseless jumbles. Voices muffled. His muscles relaxed. And finally, darkness fell.

\---

The room was quiet except for the constant hum and faint beep of the machines surrounding Rhett. Someone had combed his hair, making it part in the middle. It looked ridiculous, and a nervous giggle forced its way out of Link. The morning light shone through the white curtains and bathed Rhett in a golden glow. He looked almost angelic in the light.

Link walked up to the bed and drew a chair for himself. He sat down and dug Rhett’s hand from under the covers. He cradled it between his palms and sighed with relief. It was as if only the feel of his warm skin made it real for Link; Rhett was alive. They’d made it. Link let his head drop against the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and waited.

Link woke up with a startle. There was a soft touch on his face, over his bandaged brow. He opened his eyes. Rhett was looking at him with a soft smile and caressing his face with his fingertips.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he whispered. Link lifted his head. Rhett’s other hand was still firmly clasped between his.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Link rasped. His throat was dry, and he kept blinking the sleep away from his eyes. Rhett smirked.

“Better. Now that you’re here.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat. Did Rhett remember? He’d been so afraid that everything that had happened between them would be wiped away from Rhett’s memory. That’s what the doctor had said. The shock might cause some memory loss. The fear was selfish. He understood that. It would be a blessing for Rhett to forget all the pain and the suffering.

Rhett’s fingers moved to Link’s chin and he grabbed it gently.

“Come here,” Rhett murmured, pulling Link towards him. Link floated to him. That’s what it felt like. His body was weightless, and the joy he felt when their lips pressed together made him lightheaded and giddy. They parted. Rhett took a deep breath.

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” he said, motioning around the room. Link nodded in agreement. His eyes refused to move from Rhett. He devoured his happy features. It was like he was recording this Rhett over the horrid memories of Rhett sprawled on the bank floor.

“I mean, all those foot rubs I’m gonna get… Oh, man. I’m gonna be living the life,” Rhett continued with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, I did make that promise, didn’t I?” Link laughed as he remembered.

“And, I wouldn’t mind you rubbing something else too. If you’d like…”

Link’s eyebrows rose.

“Really?”

“I’m pretty sure I read a study once about how orgasms are the best cure for gunshot wounds.”

Link laughed.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“No, just ridiculously in love with you.”

A wide smile spread on Link’s face. His heart was full. His head was in the clouds, and his hand was in Rhett’s warm embrace. He leaned back towards him and kissed him--now with more purpose. Rhett’s hand grabbed his collar and pulled him even closer.

“As soon as I can, I’m gonna make you mine,” he whispered against Link’s lips. His voice was low and hoarse, laced with want and emotion. Link sighed and kissed him once more.

“There's no hurry. I am already yours. I’ve always been.”


End file.
